SMS!
by mysticahime
Summary: Nama gue Sasuke, dan gue punya masalah yang lebih penting daripada global warming maupun korupsi. Mau tau masalah gue? Baca aja di sini. / "Ailapyu. Wudyubimaigelfren?"/ \AU. OOC. Completed!/
1. Chapter 1

Heh, elo!

Iya elo, elo yang di sana!

Udah, ga usah pake acara noleh ke belakang segala!—jelas-jelas yang gue ajak ngomong itu elo, bukan tukang baso di belakang sana.

Kenalin, nama gue Uchiha Sasuke, cowok paling ganteng di Konoha City.—eh, ga usah pake muntah dong, biasa aja kali~

Meski banyak yang bilang gue ini tipe karakter Gary-stu, sebenernya gue punya masalah yang bakalan bikin semua orang malang di dunia ini ga keliatan malang-malang amat. Justru gue yakin bahwa mereka bakalan mensyukuri apa yang ada di hidup mereka dan bales ngetawain gue dengan nistanya.

Gue punya masalah berat nih, lebih berat daripada berat badan Chouji campur ayahnya—ups!

Mau tau masalah gue? Ikutin aja ceritanya...

.

.

**SMS!**  
>(<strong>S<strong>asuke **M**emang **S**ial!)

A 1% humor fic by **mysticahime**  
>© 2011<p>

**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto** © 1999

**Notes:** AU. OOC. Humor 1%. No EyD.

.

.

Gue mau bicara jujur sejujur-jujurnya orang terjujur sedunia bisa ngomong jujur.

Gue.

Benci.

Sekolah.

Eit, eit, bukannya gue ga menghargai edukasi, ya! Gue ini tipe orang yang menomorsatukan pendidikan, terutama bila pendidikan itu menyangkut film biru—yah, kebongkar deh aib gue. Gue ga pernah ga dengerin guru ngajar di depan kelas—soalnya gue ga pernah masuk sekolah.

Hehehe, bercanda ding.

...bukan itu!

Gue benci sekolah karena **sekolah itu masuknya pagi banget**. Ga percaya? Liat aja, sekarang baru jam tujuh pagi, tapi gue udah harus duduk di kursi reyot dan nungguin guru masuk ke kelas.

Masuk pagi berarti **bangun lebih pagi**. Dan sialnya gue tuh tipe anak yang susah bangun, soalnya gue baru tidur jam tiga pagi gara-gara nonton MU vs Barca di tipi. Dan Barca menang! HOREEEEE~!

Ehem, balik lagi.

Bangun lebih pagi berarti gue harus nata rambut gue supaya jadi jigrak keren gini dalam keadaan setengah merem. _Which means_ bakalan lebih susah ditata karena penglihatan gue ga optimal dengan adanya belek-belek nangkring dengan cerianya walau gue udah cuci muka pake detergen.

Dan supaya cukup waktu buat memperkeren rambut itulah gue harus **bangun lebih pagi lagi**.

Yah intinya sih: **gue kurang tidur**.

_Wait_, _wait_, masalah gue bukan itu!

Bukan masalah benci sekolah juga, tapi... karena gue ngerasa dibohongin.

Dulu nyokap bilang, matahari pagi itu ngebantu sintesis pro-vitamin D jadi vitamin D, dan vitamin D itu berguna buat—

"Yo, Teme! _Whassup_?" seseorang muncul sambil ngegeplak kepala gue. Yo'i, ngegeplak **kepala**, bukan kaya orang normal yang biasanya nepok bahu ato apalah. Ini geplak kepala, plis deh.

Gue ngelirik orang itu dengan tatapan sadis ala Uchiha. "Hn."

"Halah," orang itu ngakak, kurang ajar. "Sok irit bicara, kaya biasa."

Sekarang dia **ngelus-ngelus** kepala gue seolah gue ini kucing mau beranak. Minta dipites nih orang.

"Bercanda lo ga lucu," tukas gue datar. Gue **nengadah** buat ngasih tatapan mematikan lagi, dan orang itu malah ketawa ngakak.

"Teme, Teme, nyerah aja deh. Akuin kalo lo ga bisa mengintimidasi gue, secara lo kan lebih **pendek** dari gue."

Nyit.

Ini nih yang gue bilang bohong besar.

Matahari emang bikin pro-vitamin D jadi vitamin D, tapi dalem kasus gue, itu semua ga kejadian! Entah karena takdir, entah karena sentimen sama gue: tinggi gue cuma 160 cm!

Sekali lagi, ini semua kenyataan.

Jelas-jelas ini ga adil: bokap gue tingginya 189 cm. Kakak laki-laki gue, Itachi, malah ampir dua meter. Nyedihinnya lagi, nyokap gue—yang, plis deh, cewek—tingginya 172 cm! Entah kenapa gue terdampar di antara keluarga yang tinggi semampai bak model ketwok.

Yang juga ga adil, temen gue yang dari tadi maenin kepala gue—si Naruto 'Dobe'—tingginya 181 cm. Nah, ini yang justru lebih ga adil. Setau gue, pas SD si Dobe tuh cowok terpendek di angkatan! Saat itu gue menang dengan tinggi—ehem—149 cm.

Entah kenapa, semenjak SMP, tinggi Dobe menambah pesat. Nyaingin bambu di tamannya Pak Jiraiya, penjaga SMA Konoha tempat gue sekolah. Dan hal itu bikin gue makin keki.

Kok dia nambah tinggi sedangkan gue mandeg di 160? Kenapa? Apa karena dia minum susu lima gelas sehari? Apa karena waktu kelulusan gue kena lindes sepeda tetangga? Apa karena Itachi baru beli pisau pencukur kumis?—oke, makin lama makin ga nyambung. Persetan dengan _shaver_ baru Itachi (yang gue pake buat ngupas wortel), aaarrrggghhh...!

Kalo gini sih, gue ga bisa bangga akan ke-geristu-an gue lagi dong.

.

.

Ada problematika lain soal tinggi-badan-di-bawah-rata-rata ini.

Bukan, bukan soal jadi bahan _bully_ Dobe _and the gang_!

Ini soal—

"Sakura!"

Gue noleh cepet ke arah sumber suara yang nyebut nama itu. Berusaha nyari sosok pemilik nama di antara kerumunan anak-anak yang bau matahari abis istirahat.

Nah, itu dia!

Rambut merah muda yang keliatan mencolok di antara kumpulan kepala manusia. Kulit putih yang entah kenapa ga pernah berhasil dibakar matahari (gue juga sih, tapi karena gue pake SPF-100 tiap hari). Mata hijau yang keliatan cerdas.

Dan tinggi badan yang—ugh—sekitar 169 cm.

...

Iya-iya, gue tau dia cewek paling tinggi dan paling pinter di angkatan gue.

...

Iya-iya, gue tau gue lebih pendek daripada dia.

...

Iya-iya, udah diem.

...

Iya-iya, **gue naksir dia**!

Puas?

...

Kasih tau dong caranya gimana biar bisa naikin tinggi badan, pliiiissss...

**~to be continued~**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Haloo, mencoba peruntungan di _genre_ humor! XD

Sebenernya bukan kali ini saya nulis di _genre_ ini, pas dulu saya aktif di SPI, _fic_ saya humor (gagal) semua—dan syukurnya ada yang mau baca, komentar, dan bahkan nge-_fave_ T^T

Kali ini, saya nyoba munculin sisi galau (baca: gaje) saya di FNI =P

_Fic_ ini saya buat karena saya lagi galau gegara Akbar kalah di Stand Up Comedy Indonesia DDDDX Padahal saya udah dukung segenap jiwa raga, kok tetep kalah yaaaaa? :(

Dan _fic_ ini dibuat dalam satu jam kurang. Semoga saya ada waktu buat ngelanjutinnya. Ga bakal panjang-panjang banget kok, hoho.

Kalo Sasuke-nya OOC sangat, maaf yaaa~ Saya ambil perspektif dari 'kediaman' seorang Uchiha. Meski luarnya diam dan kewl abis, bisa aja dalemnya ngocol dan ga tau diri kaya gini, kan? *disepak*

Oke deh, ada komentar?

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 18122011, 00.51, sedih karena Akbar kalah #plak**


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi-pagi, berhubung bokap gue saking pelitnya sampe cuma bikin dua kamar mandi di rumah (dan satu ada di dalem kamarnya, _hello_), biasanya gue _share_ kamar mandi sama Itachi. Eit, eit, jangan mikir _yaoi_-_yaoi_-an, ya!—gue tau banget banyak yang ngarepin _incest_ gue sama Itachi, tapi _hell_, _no_!

Karena gue sama Itcahi sama-sama males mandi pagi, jadinya ya kita cuma cuci muka bareng, nata rambut bareng, _spa_ bareng, luluran, mandi susu...

Ga lah, GA! Gue udah cakep gini, ga perlu perawatan macem-macem!

Yah, jadi intinya sih pagi-pagi gue dan Itachi bareng di kamar mandi. Gue ngabisin waktu lama buat cuci-muka-dan-nata-rambut, Itachi ngabisin waktu lama buat ngelicinin-rambut-masang-_anti-ageing_-dan-cukuran.

Gue ngeraup _gel_ rambut lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Itachi ngebuka kabinet buat nyari sesuatu.

Gue ngoles-ngoles _gel_ ke rambut gue yang makin minyakan.

Itachi ngeluarin pisau cukurnya yang baru.

Gue ngelirik, bentar, terus lanjut ngerapiin rambut gue, **secepet kilat**. Bukannya apa-apa, kemaren gue baru bilang, kan, kalo piso cukur barunya Itachi itu—

Itachi mandangin piso cukurnya, keningnya berkerut. Sia-sia aja tadi dia pake _anti-ageing_.

"Hmmm," dia bergumam, ngebolak-balikin piso cukurnya. Banyak serpihan kulit wortel di sana. "Ini—"

Bertepatan dengan itu, rambut gue udah kebentuk dengan keren, jigrak yang termasuk mode paling baru. "Chi, gue duluan ya," kata gue sambil ngeloyor, ga lupa dengan muka kewl khas gue. Pas ngelewatin punggung dia, gue sempet-sempetnya ngelirik piso cukur dia yang berhasil gue nistain. "RIP, piso cukur."

Baru deh gue kabur.

"—SASUKEEEEEE, GUE SUMPAHIN LO PENDEK SELAMANYAAAAA!"

.

.

**SMS!**  
>(<strong>S<strong>asuke **M**akin **S**ial!)

A 1% humor fic by **mysticahime**  
>© 2011<p>

**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto** © 1999

**Notes:** AU. OOC. Humor 1%. No EyD.

.

.

Hari ini hari Minggu, cerah berbinar, soalnya Minggu pake sabun muka N*vea. Dasar korban iklan.

Gue leyeh-leyehan di bar dapur, nungguin sekeluarga lengkap buat sarapan. Udah sejam gue nunggu, sampe ketiduran plus ileran, tapi tetep aja ga ada yang nongol. Dan sialnya pas ileran, gue difoto sama Itachi.

"Bales dendam," kata Itachi sambil melet dan ngacir begitu aja ke kamar mandi lagi, mungkin mau lanjut bersihin piso cukurnya.

Dalem hati gue berniat pake piso cukur Itachi buat ngupas jengkol besok pagi.

—eh, tapi besok kan hari Senin. _Which means_ gue bisa ketemu Sakura lagi. Ah indahnya dunia, bisa lari dari perasaan minder karena gue paling pendek serumah—

—tapi kan Sakura juga lebih tinggi dari gue.

Nyit.

Karena bosen nunggu, akhirnya gue memutuskan buat ngunjungin (baca: ngedobrak) kamar ortu gue. Apa sih yang bikin mereka ga keluar-keluar buat sarapan? Jangan-jangan...

Ga jadi.

Ternyata bokap gue udah duduk manis di depan tipi, nonton Doraemon langganannya sambil ngemil keripik wortel buatan gue. FYI, wortel yang dikupas pake pisonya Itachi itu wortel yang ene neh!

"Oi Pap," sapa gue (sok) asyik sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oi," bales bokap (lebih sok) asyik, tanpa noleh dari layar tipi. _Fine_, Doraemon menang dari gue.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Tolong aku, Doraemooonnn~!"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Gue berdiri dari sofa. Gue makin males duduk deket-deket bokap. Mendingan ngegalau soal Sakura aja deh di genteng.

"Siapa Sakura?" tanya bokap tiba-tiba, bikin gue sadar kalo bagian terakhir tadi bukan cuma ada di pikiran gue.

Demi jaga _image_, gue cuma melengos dengan muka ganteng. "Hn."

...dan detik berikutnya gue langsung duduk lagi di samping bokap. Siapa tau bokap punya tips jitu buat pedekate sama Sakura, kan? Meski agak aneh karena demen Doraemon sampe umur segini, bokap udah berhasil 'menjerat' nyokap yang denger-denger adalah primadona sekolah.

"Pa," gue masang muka serius, "susah deh ngeceng Sakura."

"Kenapa?" tanya bokap, matanya tetep melototin Doraemon yang lagi ngejelasin alat ajaibnya (kok gue malah ikutan nonton, ya?).

"Dia 169 cm." Cukup itu aja penjelasan gue.

—dan bokap langsung ngakak guling-guling sampe ngejungkir dari sofa.

Itu. Itu doang. Cuma ngakak sampe ngejungkel dan tanpa ngasih saran. _That's my father_.

Ga guna.

"Makanya," gue ngelongok ke arah bokap gue yang kini ngaduh-ngaduh karena pinggangnya sakit. Salah sendiri ngetawain gue pake acara jatoh dari sofa dengan lebaynya. Bokap dengan senangnya nyambut uluran tangan gue, nyangka gue anak baik yang ramah, sopan, rajin menabung, dan suka menolong orangtua yang kesusahan. Padahal nggak. "...minta duit dong."

Muka bokap ga jadi gembira.

Sambil ngedumel-dumel sebel, dia duduk lagi di sofa. Nonton lagi tipi yang lagi nayangin adegan Nobita lagi dipuji-puji sama Shizuka. Dan gue yang (ga sengaja) nonton malah jadi kesel.

Nobita sih enak! Dia lebih tinggi dari Shizuka, jadinya ga usah malu kalo mau nembak Shizuka!

"Sasuke..." tiba-tiba bokap ngomong. Gue langsung negakin punggung dan bersiap nerima ilmu menggaet cewek dari bokap.

"Hn?"

"Gimana kalo kamu operasi plastik jadi temen kamu—siapa tuh?—Naruto—bener ga sih namanya?"

Gue langsung eswete ngedenger perkataan bokap. Dia mau ngasih usul aja malah pake nanya nama si Dobe segala.

Bokap ngelanjutin kata-katanya, "Jadi orang-orang nyangka yang pendek itu Naruto. Terus kamu suruh Naruto juga operasi plastik jadi kamu, jadi orang-orang nyangka kamu itu tinggi, terus tembak Sakura deh..."

"Hn." Masuk akal ju—"APA? YA SAMA AJA DONG BUKAN AKU YANG JADIAN SAMA SAKURA!"

Bokap ga ngebales lagi, terlalu larut sama kisah di tipi.

Sekali lagi: **ga guna**.

.

.

"Sasu-_chan_, kamu kenapa?"

Nyokap keliatan khawatir banget karena semenjak ngobrol sama bokap, gue jadi menguarkan aura membunuh. Siapa yang ga pengen ngebunuh, coba? Gue disumpahin kakak gue, terus bokap gue ngasih saran ter-_freak_ sepanjang masa.

"Bete." Satu kata doang, itu juga ngucapinnya kayak pidato.

"Ada yang bisa Mama bantu?"

**TRIIINGGG~**

Bagai dapet pencerahan, gue memutuskan buat ngajak ngobrol nyokap. Seengganya nyokap itu cewek, dan pasti ngerti perasaan cewek.

"Ma," gue ganti posisi jadi duduk, "gimana perasaan Mama kalo ada cowok yang lebih pendek dari Mama naksir Mama?"

"Ya Mama tolak dong," jawab nyokap tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Bikin _mood_ gue makin rusak aja. "Kenapa? Sasu-_chan_ naksir cewek yang lebih tinggi, ya?"

Dalem.

Seolah-olah gue cowok paling pendek sedunia ajaaaaaa~

Gue menatap nyokap dengan datar. "Ga jadi."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Mama bantu Sasu-_chan_ biar makin tinggi aja, gimana?" tanya nyokap tiba-tiba, bikin gue serasa dapet undian semilyar aja.

"Caranya?" ehem, tetep jaga _image_ dong. Biar hepi, Uchiha tetep kewl.

"Minum susu."

...ogah.

Mana mungkin gue percaya kalo susu bikin tinggi. Buktinya waktu umur 14 gue minum susu sehari dua liter sebagai pengganti air, dan hasilnya? Selama seminggu gue bolak-balik ke WC karena diare.

Usut punya usut, ternyata susu yang gue minum itu udah kadaluarsa karena disimpen nyokap selama dua taun.

Nyit kuadrat.

Nyokap diem lama sebelom keluar dari kamar gue. Ga lama kemudian, nyokap gue balik sambil bawa beberapa buku setebel sepuluh senti, berbungkus-bungkus permen, dan kacamata.

"Apaan tuh?" gue bingung. "Ga suka makanan manis."

Nyokap ngelempar semuanya ke kasur gue. "Ini biar kamu tambah tinggi. Pake kacamatanya selama di rumah," dia masang kacamata di muka gue dengan seenaknya, akibatnya salah satu gagangnya nyolok ke hidung gue. AW! "Tiap jam makan permennya **sepuluh**, dan selalu baca bukunya."

Tanpa perlu dia ngomong pun, gue tau buku itu diketik pake _font_ Script dengan ukuran 8, spasi tunggal!

Tapi yaaaa karena gue pengen tinggi, gue ikutin aja tuh kata-kata nyokap.

Demi tinggi, demi Sakura!

.

.

**Seminggu kemudian...**

Gue ngedobrak kamar Itachi dengan muka asem. "Pandangan gue burem."

Itachi noleh dari tumpukan tugas kuliahnya dan ngeliatin gue dengan tatapan aneh. "Terus hubungannya sama gue apa?"

Tatapan sadis ala Uchiha. "Ya elo kan kuliah kedokteran, mestinya tau dong kenapa mata gue burem."

"Udah pake kacamata tetep burem?" tanya Itachi sambil keluar dari mejanya yang oh-mai-gowd-so-syereeeemmm itu.

Gue ngangguk, terus nyodorin kacamata gue ke Itachi. "Pleno padahal. Mama yang nyuruh gue pake; katanya ntar gue makin tinggi. Terus dia juga nyuruh gue makan permen mulu dan baca buku tebel."

Detik berikutnya Itachi ngakak sambil jungkir-balik, bikin gue heran.

"Eh, kenapa lo? Kesurupan?" tanya gue kesel. Bukannya jawab, dia malah makin ngakak.

"Elo dikerjain Mama tuh," jawab dia sekenanya. "Pake kacamata pleno pas mata lo normal malah bikin mata lo rusak beneran. Ditambah lagi makan permen... lo tau ga sih kalo kebanyakan makan gula bikin mata rusak?"

Nyit tudemeks.

"...selain mata lo rusak, lo bisa kena diabetes juga kali, kalo makan permen kebanyakan."

Nyitnyitnyit tudemeks!

Pas gue nanya ke nyokap, nyokap malah jawab dengan santai, "Ninggiin badan buat anak seumuran kamu kan susah, Sasuke. Kalo mata kamu rusak kan kamu jadi ga tau kamu udah setinggi apa."

Oh-mai-gowd-rasanya-kiamat-aja.

Nyokap gue ternyata milih 'ngerusak' anaknya daripada pusing.

.

.

Dan resmilah gue beneran pake kacamata.

Untungnya gue dapet kacamata keren dengan harga selangit. Gue masih inget gimana muka bokap waktu mau ngegesekin kartu kreditnya—malu berat!

Soalnya waktu diminta ngeluarin kartu kredit, bokap malah ngeluarin kartu anggota _fansclub_ Doraemon, hahaha.

Di sekolah, reaksi orang-orang malah lebih di luar dugaan. Yang pertama kali dia bilang adalah, "Wow," dengan dua mata biru membulat.

"Apa?" gue nyoba nge-_deathglare_ dari balik lensa kacamata gue.

"Wow." Lagi. Kaya dia ga punya kata-kata lain aja buat komentar.

"Keren?"

Dia nyengir. "Lo jadi cowok berkacamata ter**pendek** di sekolah ini."

Dan dia koma dua hari.

.

.

Gosip soal gue berkacamata menyebar dengan sangat cepat di sekolah. Waktu istirahat pertama aja, kepala sekolah pun udah tau kalo makhluk berkacamata di sekolah ini nambah satu.

Tapi buat gue, menyebarnya gosip itu malah jadi pertanda bagus.

"Kacamata baru, ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya dia sambil duduk di sebelah gue. Sukses bikin gue kegirangan sambil menari-nari—dalem pikiran gue, tentu aja.

Istirahat siang hari ini kelas sepi, dan gue terlalu males buat keluar kelas. Dan SAKURA DATANG KE KELAS GUE. Ohmaigowd lalalala~

"Hn," jawab gue singkat. Bukan karena pelit kata, tapi karena gue ga tau mau ngomong apa saking groginya.

"Bagus kok," puji Sakura tulus. Kedua mata hijaunya menyipit karena senyuman itu. "Keliatan pinter."

Sekarang gue pengen akrobat dari jendela ke jendela.

"Sayang aku lebih suka cowok yang ga pake kacamata." Perkataan Sakura selanjutnya sukses bikin gue pingsan di tempat.

...

Pejuang kita tewas di tempat!

**~to be continued~**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Hahahahaha, galau itu indah~~

Special thanks to:

**Namikaze Gigglestheclown, grimmjowuchiha, Rievectha Herbst, Amakusa Natsumi, kakkoii-chan, Sabaku 'Mizu' Akumu, Einzbern 'clef' Azure, debbie-chan and jeclien-chan, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, SoraMaria, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, Soo Dana, Nana the GreenSparkle, Kazuma B'tomat, sasusakulovers, rika nanami, poundcakes, Chini VAN, Uchiha Vnie-chan, Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo, Miki Yuiki Vessalius, Min-chan, Kaze PhantomhiveBeilschmidt, Yuuki Aika UcHiHa**

Juga makasih buat yang nge-_alert_ dan nge-_fave_ walau tanpa jejak :3

Yang punya akun, nanti saya bales _review_-nya pake PM yak~ paling lambat malam ini~

Komentar lagi atas _chapter_ ini? Soal humornya yang menurun, mungkin?

_Flame me_, kalau _fic_ ini memang merusak :)

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime**

**Bandung, 19122011, 18.36**

p.s: ternyata ada yang bilang saya _author_ punya 'nama', hohoho~ *ketawa narsis* *lirik seseorang di grup sebelah*


	3. Chapter 3

"Sakura..."

Gue nyebut nama itu sambil menatap wajah si empunya nama. Gue tatap kedua matanya sebelom gue ngelanjutin kata-kata gue. "Aku... suka sama kamu."

Meski gue rada jijay sama kata-kata gue sendiri, ya gue bilang aja ke dia. Dan gue yakin banget, dengan segala ke-geristu-an gue, dia bakal ngejawab pernyataan gue dengan kata-kata yang sama.

Sayangnya kenyataan ga sebagus harapan gue.

"Sasuke," dia narik napas sebentar, "maaf aku ga suka cowok pake kacamata, apalagi yang **pendek**."

.

.

**SMS!**  
>(<strong>S<strong>asuke **M**ulai **S**tres!)

A 1% humor fic by **mysticahime**  
>© 2011<p>

**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto** © 1999

**Notes:** AU. OOC. Humor 1%. No EyD.

.

.

GA MUNGKIN!

Kedua mata gue ngebuka dan gue duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Sakura... nolak gue? Bener-bener ga mungkin! Secara gue ini termasuk _most wanted boys_ di sekolah. Yang nolak gue cuma cewek ga normal, ato mungkin lesbi! Eh tapi ga mungkin juga gue naksir cewek lesbi, hahaha.

Untungnya... itu cuma mimpi, fyuuuuhhh~

Eh, yang lagi mojok megang hape!

Ga usah noleh ke belakang, woi!

Ngapain lo nyengir? Ngetawain gue, hah?

Enak aja gue diketawain. Mentang-mentang gue lagi sial. Ck.

.

.

Pasca tragedi Sakura bilang kalo dia ga suka cowok berkacamata, gue bener-bener ga mau pake kacamata lagi. Buat apa penglihatan gue jelas kalo cewek yang gue taksir tetep ga mau sama gue?

"Teme!" **BLETAK!** Sesuatu menghantam bagian belakang kepala gue dengan tragis, bikin gue punya benjol bertingkat kaya di komik aja.

"Apa?" gue noleh dan men-_deathglare_ tukang bikin benjol itu dengan pandangan mata burem.

Rambut duren. Kulit gosong. Muka ada coretannya...

Si Dobe!

"Mana kacamata lo?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk di atas meja gue. Buku matematika gue yang rapi jadi rada lecek di ujungnya gara-gara kedudukan sama dia, tapi dia ga cuek aja. Boro-boro peduli, tau aja ga!

Gue naikin sebelah alis, berusaha keliatan keren. "Males gue pake."

"Kenapa?" eh, dia pake nanya lagi. "Kan sayang kalo lo ga jadi cowok berkacamata terpendek di sekolah ini."

**Jwit!**

Di kepala gue langsung muncul emot siku-siku tetanggaan. Lima biji lagi.

Naruto yang ngeliat perubahan ekspresi gue langsung buru-buru ngalihin pembicaraan. "Eh, bentar lagi Natal lho, Teme. Ada rencana sama samwan-samwan sepesial gitu ga?"

Gue muter mata. Inggris cupu gitu maksa buat ngomong '_someone_' segala. Ck.

"_I'm single_," jawab gue seadanya. Gue makin males nanggepin si Dobe. Pertama, dia ga tau gue ngeceng Sakura. Kedua, kalo dia tau, dia pasti ngetawain gue abis-abisan.

"Ooo..." mulut Dobe membulat. "Elo berarti cowok _single_ ter**pendek** di sekolah ini."

Sindiran Naruto diakhiri bunyi **pssshhh** keras dan bau sulfida menguar ke mana-mana sebelum gue sempet protes karena gue buru-buru nutup idung.

Sialan, dia kentut!

.

.

Tanpa sengaja kaki gue berhenti jalan pas gue lewat lapangan _softball_. Berulang kali gue ngecek apa mata gue emang rabun atau emang rusak.

Sama aja sih, ga ada bedanya. Toh gue udah pake kacamata.

Lapangan sofbol kosong sekosong-kosongnya otak Dobe—jangan bilang-bilang dia kalo gue ngomong gini. Tumben ga ada yang main, eh? Biasanya kalo gue lewat, gue selalu kena bola nyasar. Udah gitu mereka minta maaf ke gue. Sambil nyepet.

"Sori deh, Uchiha, kalo lo kena bola," kata salah satu dari mereka waktu itu. "Abis lo **ga keliatan**."

Gue cuma berharap gue sekuat Rambo buat ngelipet-lipet badan tuh orang sampe bisa dijejelin ke lubang idung. Sayangnya ga bisa.

Gue cuma bisa bikin dia punya muka kaya panda.

Balik ke lapangan sofbol.

Rasanya aneh aja liat lapangan segitu kosongnya. Setau gue, anak-anak klub sofbol adalah tipe-tipe maniak olahraga yang ngerasa dosa kalo ga make lapangan sofbol tiap hari.

Lalu gue nepok jidat seolah-olah gue baru inget hal paling penting yang menyangkut kestabilan ekonomi negara. Oh ya YA.

Klub kan udah masuk ke fase libur. Berhubung anak-anak sofbol ke sekolah buat main lempar-bola-pukul-bola-lari-tangkep-lempar, jelas aja mereka ga masuk sekolah.

Lumayan deh, hari ini gue ga koma di tempat.

Pas nyaris—nyariiiiiiiisssss—keluar dari gerbang sekolah, gue ngedenger sesuatu.

"Ailapyu. Wudyubimaigelfren?"

Ngakak.

Dalem hati gue mikir siapa yang segitu begonya mau nembak pake bahasa cacing. Dan gue noleh ke arah sumber suara.

Tatapan gue jadi horor.

Yang ngucapin kata-kata alay itu adalah Rock Lee, cowok paling gila sesekolah. Dan juga... paling tinggi. Dengan tinggi 195cm, gue sukses keliatan kaya cewek di sebelahnya.

Dan, oh ya, dia juga orang yang minta maaf ke gue pas gue kena bola.

Si rambut bob itu lagi nembak seseorang, eh? Gue penasaran siapa yang dia tembak.

Penjaga kantin yang umurnya 45 tahun kah? Ato _cleaning service_ yang dandanannya menor itu? Ato malah... Naruto?

Hiiii... gue nyingkirin opsi yang terakhir. Sori-sori-sori-sori nega nega nega teuing ga hapal lagunya. Gue berhenti nge-_dance_ ala Suju dan segera ngintip siapa yang ditembak si Rock Lee.

Dan gue pingsan.

Karena... yang ditembak Lee itu **Sakura**!

.

.

**BRAK!**

Itachi noleh kaget dari majalah bokep yang lagi dia baca, buru-buru nyembunyiin majalah itu dan ga sengaja ngelempar majalah itu ke kamar bokap. Dan sialnya, majalah itu ga balik dari kamar bokap. Curiga bokap gue juga demen sama majalah terkutuk satu itu.

"Apaan sih banting-banting pintu?" Itachi nge-_deathglare_ gue, berharap tatapan bisa ngebunuh gue. Sori la yaw, dipelototin sama cowok sih ga mempan buat gue.

Gue ngelirik dia sinis. "Elo sendiri ngapain baca majalah bokep?"

Dia kecut. Maenin kuncir rambutnya sambil pasang muka polos. "Belajar buat blok reproduksi."

Peduli setan sama kuliah Itachi. Gue duduk di sebelahnya dan nyesel. Dalam posisi duduk pun gue kalah tinggi!

"Gimana uji coba kontak lens tadi?" tanya Itachi dengan muka biasanya, datar _dan_ berkeriput.

Bibir gue mencebik. "Mata gue kecolok tadi, soalnya si Dobe yang masangin."

Bibir Itachi membulat. "Kenapa lo ga masang sendiri?"

"Susah, tau!" **Tuk!** Gue noyor kepala kakak gue. Biar durhaka, biar biar biarrrrr.

"Trus jadi beli kontak lens ga?" tanya Itachi sambil ngusap-ngusap jidatnya yang bebas keriput.

"Jadi."

"Beli yang warna ato yang bening?"

"Bening. Mana mungkin yang warna. Cewek kali."

"Mana?" dia nyodorin tangan sambil ngikik, mungkin ngebayangin gue pake lensa kontak warna-warni dengan mata dilingkarin coretan spidol dan bulu ayam nempel di kelopak mata gue, terus kedip-kedip genit. "Liat dong."

Gue diem.

"Lho?" alis Itachi naik sebelah, ngikut-ngikut gaya gue. "Kok ga ngasih liat ke gue?"

"Itu..." gue diem lagi. Narik napas. Pura-pura liat ke arah lain. "...gue pake."

"Langsung?"

"Hn." Gue ngangguk. "Abis pas nyobain yang gue beli, gue ga bisa ngelepasnya lagi."

Itachi langsung ketawa ngakak keras-keras, dan ludahnya sukses bikin hujan lokal. Gue ngerasa tersinggung.

"Emang lo bisa lepas lensa kontak?" tanya gue dengan kesel.

"Kagak."

Ga guna.

.

.

Tuhan.

Kenapa dunia begitu ga adil?

Kenapa cewek yang gue taksir lebih tinggi 9cm dari gue?

Kenapa cowok yang ngeceng cewek yang gue taksir jauuuuhhh lebih tinggi dari gue padahal dia ga seganteng gue?

Dan...

Kenapa keluarga gue begitu tinggi dan **bodoh**?

Kenapa oh kenapa?

Mengapaaaaa ku beginiiiiiiiii~?

.

.

Setelah susah payah berhasil ngelepas lensa kontak sebelum tidur kemaren malam (plus kecolok entah berapa juta kali), gue berhasil pake sendiri lensa kontak baru gue dan pergi ke sekolah hari terakhir dengan hati riang.

Seengganya gue ga bakal jadi cowok berkacamata paling pendek di sekolah lagi, palingan jadi cowok berlensa kontak paling pendek.

Ya udahlah, peduli.

Besok gue udah libur, dan ga ada yang bakal peduli lagi sama kependekan gue ini.

"Uchiha-_san_!" sebuah teriakan bikin gue berhenti melangkah.

Bukan, itu bukan suara Dobe yang mengawali geplakan di kepala gue. Naruto ga mungkin sesopan itu manggil nama gue. Biasanya dia manggil gue Teme, setelah sebelumnya manggil gue 'Pendek' dan gue bikin jadi perkedel.

_Slow motion_ gue ngebalik. Daun-daunan gugur di sekitar gue, ditambah angin sepoi-sepoi yang bikin gue keliatan kewl.

Mimpi.

Sakura lari-lari dari kejauhan dan ngelambai-lambai ke arah gue—gue ngeces berliter-liter plus masang muka tolol.

Mimpi...

Cewek _pink_ itu berhasil nyamain langkah-langkah gue dan memulai pembicaraan dengan santai. "Uchiha-_san_, kemarin Rock Lee nembak aku, lho."

"Oh." Itu sih gue udah tau. **Itu** yang bikin gue pake lensa kontak. Seengganya walaupun gue pendek, gue ga pake kacamata.

"Terus aku tolak."

...hah? Ditembak sama cowok paling tinggi di sekolah malah nolak?

"...aku bilang aku suka sama orang lain." Kata-kata Sakura selanjutnya bikin gue tertohok. Sakura suka sama orang lain? _Sakura suka sama orang lain?_ Sakura suka sama orang lain? **Sakura suka sama orang lain?** SAKURA SUKA SAMA ORANG LAIN?

Gue tepar, dalem hati.

"O-oh...?" gue pura-pura ga peduli, padahal gue udah pengen terjun telanjang dari Tokyo Tower sembil nangis darah.

"Iya, hmm..." dia narik napas panjang.

Kalimat selanjutnya bener-bener bikin serangan jantung.

"Uchiha-_san_, mau jadi pacarku ga?" tanya Sakura dengan muka malu-malu. "Aku sebenernya udah lama suka sama Uchiha-_san_, tapi ga berani ngedeketin, soalnya... kita ga deket."

Mimpi...?

Fuhh, ga jadi deh gue terjun telanjang dari Tokyo Tower.

Gue miringin kepala dan berwajah datar—ekspresi gue yang paling ganteng di antara ekspresi-ekspresi lainnya. Meski keliatan lagi mengintimidasi Sakura, sebenernya gue lagi mikir gimana caranya biar bisa kencan setelah jadian tanpa perlu takut gue kalah tinggi.

Bohlam di atas kepala gue menyala terang.

"Boleh, asal kalo jalan bareng, kamu ga boleh pake _high heels_. **Aku** yang pake _high heels_-mu."

Sakura bengong.

_**Smirk**_.

SMS = **S**asuke **M**emang _**S**__mart_.

.

.

Nah, sekarang gue juga bisa ganti judulnya jadi SMS!

**S**akura **M**ilik **S**asuke.

Biar pendek, gue memang beruntung—yah, setidaknya kali ini.

**-FIN-**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Pada akhirnya Sasuke emang ga tinggi-tinggi XDDD

Maaf ya buat yang minta saran buat ninggiin badan, satu-satunya cara yang saya tau itu olahraga (kaya berenang, basket, voli) terus minum susu yang rajin. Tapi suma ngefek sama yang belom masuk masa puber sih. Kecuali cowok, hahahahaha XDDD *dibunuh*

Gimana _ending_-nya? Geje? Maaf kalo gitu, ternyata saya emang ga bisa buat humor di luar Suju *sungkeman*

Dan masalah _review reply_... sori belom ngebales satu-satu! Huweeeee ToT sekalian _publish_ ini saya bales deh DX

Tapi makasih dulu buat yang _review_ kemaren:

**Maknae Kazuma, naturally, Lin Narumi Rutherford, Suu Foxie, rika nanami, Risuki Taka, LuthRhythm, Kaze PhantomhiveBeilschmidt, Einzbern 'clef' Azure, Sabaku 'Mizu' Akumu, Shiori Yoshimitsu, wisecchi, NHL-chan, Chie Akane Etsuko, chess sy, dandelion19, debooohhh, Naoyuki Uchiha Marigold, Phoutrhye, Mumut Cheery, meirnpyon, popoChi-moChi, Uchiha Vnie-chan, Ritard. S. Quint **(maaf namanya dipisah, takut ga masuk ke sini)**, Namikaze Gigglestheclown, Miki Uchiha Vessalius, Doku-chan, Haza ShiRaifu, debbie-chan and jeclien-chan, embun pagi, Nana the GreenSparkle, Kazuma B'tomat, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, Chini VAN, kakkoii-chan, Rani iyura-chan ghetoh, Phoutrye Mitarashi15, chocobadas**

Makasih juga karena udah _fave_ dan _alert_ cerita ga jelas kaya gini. Maaf untuk kadar humor yang cuma 0,0000001% untuk _final_ _chap_-nya. =p

Buat yang masih kaget kenapa saya yang notabene _author gore_ bikin humor... iya ini saya. Cuma lagi nyoba _genre_ baru aja XDD

Oke deeeehhhh, ini _multichap_ terakhir saya sebelum saya hiatus total selama 2 bulan lebih. Sampe tanggal 1 nanti, saya paling cuma apdet sama bikin _oneshot_ aja. Terakhir...

..._review_?

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime**

**Bandung, 23122011, 12.08**


End file.
